jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Abbaji
Abbaji was a rainforest world in the Abbaji system governed by the Echani Coalition. The famous hundred meter-tall firethorn trees only grew in a single grove of the Irugian Rain Forest on the planet Abbaji. The ancient capital Du'Varwen City was built high up in these trees. A almost constant rain fell on the planet. =Geography= Flora and Fauna After the raids and bombardments during the Mandalorian Wars the diversity of the local flora and fauna was very low. Many native species has died out when the echani resettled several years after the end of the war. Only the firethorn trees and other sterdy plants and smaller animals managed to survive. In order to maintain the natural balance and restore the ecosystem the Grand Assembly of the Echani Coalition desided to importing lifeforms from other worlds such as Dantooine, Dxun, Felucia and Kashyyyk. Due to the dense forest of the planet only smaller animals were imported. This resulted in a great variety of lifeforms and soon the ecosystem was back on track. *Imported Flora **Blba tree **Tritacale **Yot bean **Mock shyr **Kthysh **Wasaka berry **Nysillin *Imported Fauna **Cannok **Drexl **Gizka **Felucian bird **Tach **Iriaz **Maalraas =History= Ancient times The echani settled on Abbaji many millenias before the formation of the Echani Coalition. The planet and the ancient capital city high up in the trees experienced a golden age during the reign of the Echani Command. The Echani Command was the government of the Echani, a confederation of six worlds known as the Six Sisters, and ruled with a iron fist striking down even the slightest thought of independence from the counquered planets. It was led by a female council. With Abbaji as the capital planet of the confederation the echani created a solid base to build their empire upon. The Mandalorian Wars and the fall of the Echani Abbaji and the Six Sisters were struck hard during the first years of the Mandalorian Wars. All the planets, including Abbaji, was raided, most cities were burnt to the ground and the echani people was brought to the brink of extinction. The Six Sisters confederation was dissolved and the echani scattered all over the Galaxy. This act created a long lasting hate between the echani and the mandalorians. The Return of the Echani Many years after the Mandalorian Wars had ended the echani returned to Abbaji. Here they started to rebuild what was once a glorious civilization, this time under the name of the Echani Coalition. Lord Umbra was elected the new High Protector as the former, Joshua trench stepped dow. After the raids and bombardments during the Mandalorian Wars the diversity of the local flora and fauna was very low. Many native species has died out when the echani resettled several years after the end of the war. Only the firethorn trees and other sterdy plants and smaller animals managed to survive. In order to maintain the natural balance and restore the ecosystem the Grand Assembly of the Echani Coalition desided to importing lifeforms from other worlds such as Dantooine, Dxun, Felucia and Kashyyyk. Due to the dense forest of the planet only smaller animals were imported. This resulted in a great variety of lifeforms and soon the ecosystem was once more functioning. With the infrastructure of the planet rebuilt, the Army of the Echani Coalition recouperated, the economy stabilized and the ecosystem workig the Echani Coalition was once more ready to take on the Galaxy. =Behind the scenes= This information describes the planet as it appears in the Forum RPG Jedi vs. Sith. For a canon description please click on this link to take you to the Wookiipedia entry. Category:Jungle planets Category:Planets